


Inside the Box

by Ethan_Weirder



Category: Hello From the Magic Tavern (Podcast)
Genre: Blindfolds, Butt Slapping, Kinky, M/M, Roleplay, Set in early season 2, as explicit as Riverdale and maybe just as corny, dom Chunt, submissive Arnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan_Weirder/pseuds/Ethan_Weirder
Summary: Arnie has seen less and less of Chunt outside of the podcast and is missing him. The dark lord has eyes everywhere, and it's taking its toll on them all. They need an escape.
Relationships: Chunt/Arnie Niekamp
Kudos: 1





	Inside the Box

Knock knock knock knock. Four sharp raps against Arnie’s door told him that a guard was about to enter his cell. 

He knew the drill. He stood up and readied himself. It was hard to avoid the shaking that always accompanied his anticipation. Still, being seen as so obviously weak wouldn’t do. 

The voice on the other side of the door hissed at him. 

“You better be facing the wall Arnold.”

He had to bite back a correction. It was Arnie. But the guard knew that of course. It was all intentional. 

He took a few steps to the back wall of his room, every creak of the floorboards seemed to echo in his ears. He closed his eyes as he was supposed to. The waiting was the worst part.

God, he was heating up already. More than ever, Arnie wished for a stick of deodorant. 

The sound of the door opening outwards shook him out his thoughts. The guard stepped further and further into the room, towards Arnie, until he could swear he felt a hot breath on his neck.

A slight tickle as hair brush against the nape confirmed it. He couldn’t help himself.

“Hi—“

His greeting was cut off as his collar was roughly pulled, and Arnie felt himself pushed and pulled towards the edge of the bed. He tried to move so he could just kind of sit on the edge but it was tricky without looking. He felt a piece of cloth be wrapped around his head and over his eyes. Arnie couldn’t help it as he heard his breath quicken. 

Then soft, warm lips were on his, and Arnie’s nerves melted away. Chunt, his best friend, his partner in this world, his rock, was in fantastic roleplaying shape today. 

His heart sang as he fell backwards onto the bed and kissed Chunt back. 

His lips practically ached when Chunt pulled back. 

“Ah ah ahah. You know the rules. I think that talking back deserves a shot, don’t you? Turn onto your stomach.” 

Arnie sheepishly complied, a familiar sense of both shame and daring rose up in him. 

His ass was now quite vulnerable, clothed only in t-shirt underwear as it was, a weakness that Chunt exploited with a firm slap across it. Chunt did his best to only ever use the soft back of his paws, lest he claw Arnie by accident. 

The heat was more than just anticipation now. The shameful pleasure from his smarting, disciplined behind was starting to manifest as a bright red blush. 

Chunt, never one to miss a beat, immediately caught it. 

He knelt in, right up to Arnie’s ear and proceeded to lovingly denigrate and humiliate his partner with such filthy words that could scarce be repeated outside of these moments. 

These precious, gorgeous moments. The dark lord had kept them apart for nearly a month, and with so much of their privacy now stripped away, they had few opportunities to just be themselves. Together. To find a release from the pressure and anxieties, the many eyes that tracked them through their day. 

To be so free with each other, felt almost criminal. Not in the sense of the existence of their relationship, but in the vulnerability. The walls they built to survive the past few months were thick and heavy. 

But seeing Chunt throw his head back in wild ecstasy, or the deep want in his eyes, or even just the sweet purr-like noises he made as they cuddled.... Arnie had been scared that he would never see that side of Chunt again. He knew for sure now that he’d kill before letting his lover go again. 

This was the promise he made that night, as they cuddled, still somewhat basking in the afterglow, and after they had talked through their aftercare. 

He kissed the top of Chunt’s head, a small spot right between his ears, and blew out the candle on the side. Tomorrow, Chunt would sneak out and be a proper guard again, and Arnie would be a captive podcast host. But that was tomorrow. Tonight he would be a thief and hoard as many of these moments as he could. Tonight, it was just the two of them, safe in each other’s embrace.


End file.
